Her Bulter, A father
by artsygirlzPOW
Summary: Continuation to 'The Storm.' When Mey-Rin finds out she's pregnant with Sebastian's child all hell breaks loose, both in the manor and the underworld. Now everyone is out to kill Mey-Rin's unborn baby and Sebastian will stop at nothing to protect her. ::UPDATE:: This story has been revised and republished!
1. Troubling times

This is the second part to "The Storm." Lol. I spent many nights lying in bed trying to figure out how to end this story (*sigh followed by collapse*) BUT! (*jumps up*) I did it :D

Hope you like the story. THANK YOU!

**::UPDATE:: Thank you all for your heartfelt comments! I'm sorry to all you who cried your eyes out. I guess that means it's pretty good. Well, I went through and fixed as many grammar errors as I could and change it up in a few parts. I love to continue to hearin thoughts. **** Thanks!**

"I-I... believe... I'm pregnant, dear."

The words sunk in like molasses. _Pregnant? As in... a baby_? Sebastian's whole body went stiff.

"Sebastian?" she asked worriedly, looking into his grim face. He was silent for a moment.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"I believe so. I've missed two of my monthlies so far and everything feels different. I just have this sense that I'm pregnant. Are you okay?"

Sebastian's eyes were vacant and his plain skin was even more white than normal.

"I know we hadn't planned this," she continued fumbling with her fingers, "But I've thought it through and decided that I'll work for a couple more months, then quit before my stomach starts to extend. Ciel will never know." She smiled limply as she finished.

"Mey-Rin...," he said horsey. He looked down at her. There was a certain fear in his eyes. This was the first time she'd seen him like this.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

_No, she doesn't understand. This isn't supposed to even be possible. I'm a demon! I'm not supposed to be able to fertilize a human-being. If she is right, what will the child be like? Mutated? Evil? She'll know once it's born and then she'll know... what I am._

He saw she was beginning to cry. Guilty was tearing at her.

"Come here," he said and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped hers around him as well. He was like her safety net. He was there to catch her every time. Whether it was a bunch of falling dishes or she just needed someone to comfort her.

She looked up. He was scared, yet he had a sense of control about him. "You know I love you and would do anything for you, but if you don't want this baby," she said placing a hand on her stomach, "...then please tell me."

Sebastian studied her. He knew he loved her and the idea of a baby was an enjoyable thought, but the horrible possibilities of _this_ baby were endless. She was watching patiently. With a sigh, he lifted her sweet face up and drew his head down for a kiss.

Just then a cry rang out in the Phantomhive manor.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled.

"Most sorry, my dear, but the young master calls," he said.

Her face looked disappointed but she nodded in agreement. "Of course, you better hurry."

He would have loved to stay and tell her how much he did cared, but wasting more time could cause Ciel to become suspicious. Grudgingly, he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" was the first thing out of out of Ciel's mouth.<p>

"There was some slight trouble on the way here, my lord, however it's taken care of."

"Good."

Sebastian closed the doors and walked over to Ciel's desk. Ciel didn't turn around.

"What is it that you wish, sir?"

"I have an appointment with Lord Vaughn, the founder and operator of the Vashon Furniture Company. He wishes to disuse a partnership with the Phantomhive Company and expanding to America," he paused to look down at his ring, "He thinks it would be an improvement and a worthy investment."

"And what, may I ask, would be in it for you?" Sebastian implied.

"The income for both of our company together would go up 34% and the Phantomhive Company would get 16% profit."

"That sounds reasonable enough."

"Yes...," Ciel said. He studied the landscape for a minute, then turned abruptly around, "I want you to get the carriage ready. We leave in 15 minutes."

Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Yes , my lord."

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening when the two returned from the meeting. Ciel had fought with Vaughn on a price to enter the company and production rates all afternoon, but finally came to agree to partner his company with Lord Vaughn. Construction in the United States would begin in the spring.<p>

Instead, of going straight to Mey-Rin, Sebastian had to finish cleaning up around the house, make sure Ciel was in bed, check the Phantomhive's finances, and see that all was in its place. When he was finally done, he removed his jacket and loosened his tie.

_And now to confront the pregnant maid_, he thought.

Mey-Rin had already gone to bed, so he headed for her room. Stealthy, he opened and closed the door behind him, then walked over to the bed, without waking her.

She lay sleeping in a creamy nightgown he'd gotten her for the nights together. It was easy for her to slip on and off. Her hair lay flowing over the pillows. It looked smooth and outlined her fragile face in the pale moonlight. She was as beautiful as the first night he'd spent with her.

He smiled and crawled in bed with her. His long arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. How he had wanted to do that all day. She smelled like vanilla. _Hmm..._

Mey-Rin woke with a gasp.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm just here to give you that kiss you didn't get earlier," he said as sincerely as he could.

She smiled teasingly. "Well then..." Their lips met.

He pushed up and wrapped his body further around her. Their kiss deepened and grew hot.

"Uh...," she gasp. He stopped and waited for her to catch her breath for a moment. "So this means you do want the baby?

"If it means I get you as well," he said pushing back a loose piece of hair.

"It does." she grinned. He kissed her nose.

"Then yes, my lady."

Throughout the night Sebastian did find Mey-Rin's body to be more different than before. She got hotter easier and was more sensitive to pleasurable touches. She was definitely pregnant, which still concerned him.

In the morning, he woke to find his naked, sleeping beauty next to him. He rolled over and watched her breathing calmly. She was so peaceful, with no idea of the possible danger that could be within her womb.

He found himself reaching out his hand to touch her stomach. It was not large yet, but inside, a small life form grew. His palm gently stoked the surface. This baby, or thing, was a part of him and her.

He could help but smile at the thought. He was a father.

Unfortunately, this happiness was short lived for he realized he had to go wake up Ciel. Against his will, he got up and dressed. He would have rather stayed in bed and hold Mey-Rin.

"Honey?" a soft female voice crooned.

Sebastian turned. Mey-Rin had woken and now sat up with one hand behind her head and the other on her belly. She looked even more beautiful now, stretched out bare. It made him hard. How he wished he could stay...

"I have to go," he whispered, "But you go back to sleep. You need the rest."

"Okay," she yawned.

Sebastian went over and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye..." she said tiredly. Then she rolled back over.

Just as he reached to door, he looked back. Why could he have a life like this? Marry Mey-Rin, have children, and grown old together. Sadly, he knew he was lying to himself. He could never have a normal life. Then he turned and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>A month passed without problems and then another. It was around noon one day when Sebastian walked out of a market. Ciel had told him to pretend to be getting some things, so he could check up on Lord Vaughn to make sure he wasn't pulling any shady deals.<p>

As he made his way down the lively road, he pondered over the pressing baby issue. How will things be in a couple months? Mey-Rin's belly is be starting to enlarge and she'll have to quit. How will she manage without a job though? Not to mention, when it comes time for her to have the baby, it might come out horrid looking. Mey-Rin would be scared to death.

All of the sudden a whinny call broke through his thoughts.

"Ooh! Sebby!"

He stopped and looked down an alley from which the voice had come from. It was the unmistakable voice of Grell Sutcliffe, the grim reaper.

" I see you've finally come my way, yes you have." Grell squealed as he jumped down onto a dumpster then ran towards him.

"Not on purpose." Sebastian said flatly.

"Well that's too bad... You should come around more often." he said looking at his hands. "So if you're not here to see me, then why are you in these parts, Sebby?"

Sebastian frowned. "I'm doing some errands for the young master."

Grell's face pouted and studied him for a minute.

"That's not all. I can tell! Something is on your mind! Ooh! Tell me! What is it?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in frustration. He was getting irritated with Grell's childishness.

"Nothing."

"Oh, please tell me! Please! Please! Remember, you own me on countless times, so I actually deserve to know."

With regret ringing in his ears, he grudging told him. "What would you think if a demon got a human pregnant?"

Grell stood silence, then a huge grin lit up his face.

"Why Sebby! I had no idea you wanted to get that serious."

" Not you!" Sebastian snapped. "Besides you're not even human!" _In fact, something I don't know __**what**__ you are._

" Well, a girl can always dream...," he sighed.

Sebastian was already walking away.

"Wait! I didn't answer your question!" He stopped and Grell smashed into his back.

"Ow! Well, aren't you-"

"What did you want to say?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Grell said excitedly as if he felt important answering Sebastian's question. "If a demon got a human pregnant... well um... all hell would probably break loose."

Sebastian's eyes grew and he winced. Not what he wanted to hear.

Grell paused. "But you didn't do that... did you?"

"No," he lied.

"Oh, good. Is that all?"

"Yes." Sebastian said, turning and slowly trudged on.

"Come by and visit me anytime!" Grell sang behind him.

But Sebastian didn't hear him for his thought had already consumed him. What would happen if hell broke loose? Could that even happen? After all, there could be a chance a hope. The child could take after it's mother's sweetness.

He had just gotten to the outskirts of town when all the sudden a profound, horrible feeling came over him. Something was out of balance. Every hair on his body rose and his eyes turned a murky pink. He felt a low growl rising to the surface. _He_ was near. Sebastian's master. Lucifer, the Devil.

Sebastian's alarmed eyes followed the road until he saw a few invisible demons dashing into an alley. _That's where he must be_. Sebastian crossed the road and as soon as he entered the dark alley, he was greeted with the sight of hundreds of swarming demons. In the center of the group, stood a figure in a floor length cloak. Lucifer never left hell for nothing, so Sebastian knew he was in trouble. We wondered if he'd be killed.

Lucifer gestured for him to come closer.

As he walked over he noticed all the demons watching him. They were of many different types. Some were like him, dressed in a dignified manner for a cultural reason. Others keep their ghastly look. He spotted some he recognized. Hatred, fear, disappointment, lust, greed. They gave him with an untrustworthy looks.

"I hear you've been getting... distracted lately, Sebastian. This disappoints me," he said in a deep distorted voice, "Your goal is to take the boy's soul. That's it. What has been keeping you?"

Sebastian suddenly realized Lucifer may not know anything at all. He could work his way out of this. "The boy is still young, sir," he began carefully, "These things that time..."

The hooded figure turned and looked straight at him. He couldn't see the Devil, but he could feel his hot breath. "That's not it though. Your friend, Lies..." Satan pointed toward the demon, "Is picking it up."

Lies hissed in disagreement of the word friend.

"There is something else... isn't there?" Lucifer repeated.

He was caught.

"Yes, sir."

"What then?"

"I've... I've gotten a human pregnant." There was a sudden stir of hisses and growls amongst the demons. They all rumbled their discussed to one another. Lucifer raised a hand to silence them.

"Simple... Destroy her."

"No!" he cried out by impulse, but quickly regretted it.

They all stood quiet, staring at him in disbelief. No one argued with Lucifer. No one. Sebastian sunk back.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I...," Sebastian purple-red eyes looked down. Then for some reason he thought of Mey-Rin that morning. The way her beautiful, reddish hair, had flown down. The way her breasts had risen and fell with every breath and how she had held her stomach, happily known her womb was occupied. He didn't want to lose that.

"I won't do it," he said firmly.

A deadly silence filled the alley. They now realized Sebastian was a traitor.

"You dare refuse me?" Lucifer bellowed, "Satan?! Your master?!"

"You're not my master!" Sebastian hissed back. "I don't belong to you... or the boy! And I do not wish to serve your pettiness anymore. I want to live a normal life! Not **this**!"

All the demons glared at him. Some showed their fangs. Satan was quiet for a long moment, before saying: "Kill him."

Immediately, dozens of the evil creatures shot at him. Some fired weapons, while others charged straight at him. Most had the same strength as him and there was only one goal set in their minds. To kill Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin had woken a half an hour after Sebastian had left, then prepared for the day's work. First she made all the beds, then washed the dishes from breakfast, and finally did the laundry. She wondered, throughout the day, what her stomach wonder be like after it grew out, and then after she had the baby. She could nurse it, change its diapers, read it stories, play with it, and mostly love it as her own.<p>

She was scrubbing the floors when the young master walked by.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" he asked her.

"No. Not since early this morning. Why?"

"I sent him out to do some errands and he hasn't returned yet. I told him to be here by noon."

Mey-Rin glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was almost 3:00 o'clock.

"Well, if I see him, I'll let you know," she replied.

Ciel grunted and walked off.

She sat there, concern crossing her face. _It isn't like Sebastian to be late. Ever... I hope he's alright._

* * *

><p>Sebastian shot through the dark forest with lightning speed. They were gaining on him. He had barely gotten away from their ghastly claws. Blood splatted on everything he passed. His abdomen had been cut and one leg torn at the thigh. His head had been hit and now blood dripped down his face and into his eyes and mouth, forcing him to taste of the foul liquid. He was thankful his leg didn't slow him down, but it was becoming too easy for them to follow him.<p>

Suddenly, something landed on his back and shoved him into the dirt. After tumbling, Sebastian whipped around and smacked the fiend off of him. He couldn't see it, but he heard its cry of pain as it hit a tree. Judging by the way it didn't charge him again, he knew it had been a weak demon.

He spit out another mouth full of blood then crawled to his feet. Shakily, he turned and began running again, now having to grip his side to ease the pain. Sebastian had never been this beaten in his life. Behind him, he heard the other demons snarl as they found the one had not stopped him.

They were getting quicker and he was getting weaker.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin walked out of the bathroom. She had just got done changing into her nightgown and brushing her hair. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Sebastian still hadn't returned. The young master was pretty calm about it at dinner. But why hadn't he returned, yet? According to Bard, Sebastian was investigating Lord Vaughn for suspicious behavior. <em>I doubt it though...<em>

She rubbed her belly in thought. "Don't worry little one. Your father will be home soon." Or at least I hope so...

All at once, there was a loud smack against her patio window and she jumped with a shriek. Her heart raced and she stared in shock at the covered window. _What was that?!_ She hesitated to go near the door but decided she had to. Timidly, she grabbed a lamp and walked over to the door.

She pushed back the curtain and peered out. In the dim light she saw a bloody man's body lying on the deck. He was wearing what looked to have been a tail coat suit.

She gasped.

"Sebastian!" she cried, then torn the door open then collapsed next to him. "What happened to you? Who did this?" she sobbed.

His face had several gashes and bruises on it, with one eye blacked out. Blood dripped down his head, as well as out of his nose and mouth. The suit, which she had noticed, was torn and ripped beyond recognition and the once white top he wore underneath, was now pure red. One leg, was deeply cut and swollen and abdomen area was bleeding heavily.

She shook his body gently. "Sebastian." her voice cracked. Was he even alive?

His eyes cracked open.

"M-uh..."

"Hang on, dear."

As gently and as carefully as she could she looped her arms beneath his armpits and dragged him into the room, then she helped him onto the bed. Her adrenalin was kicking in by now.

The bed she had set him on, was now massively soaking up blood and half of it had already turned red. _He must have lost way too much blood by now._

She ran into the bathroom and got several wet towels before running back in. Sebastian stiffed a groan as she pressed them to the many various cuts and wounds. She pulled off the cord from around her robe and tided it firmly around his thigh, to cut off the circulation.

_Who could have done this?_ _Sebastian is not a weak man, so it must have been many strong men. A gang? But why? He has nothing valuable on him!_ Tears flowed freely down her face as she removed the torn up jacket. She looked at his face. It was covered in his own dry blood and his beautiful raven-black hair was wet with it "You poor thing..." she choked.

Softly, she wiped his face and he opened his eyes. They told her of the pain and trauma he'd suffered

"I'm going to tell the young master to fetch a doctor! You need medical attention badly!" she said as she finished wringing out a towel.

"No..." he said very quietly.

"But-"

"I shall be fine. I just need time to heal." He closed eyes weary eyes. "Besides...I have you."

A sad smile took over her lips. She leaned over and kissed him gently. Their lips lingered together for a moment, then she lifted up and stroked his face with the towel again.

There was a long silence between the two for some time. She allowed Sebastian rest his beaten frame while she mended his wounds the best she could. She was no nurse, but she knew just enough to help his body from losing any more blood.

As Sebastian lay, wearily sleeping, his mind played for him all the violent scenes he'd faced. He remembered the pain caused each slash, the blood from each wound, the cry from each blow. He had barely escaped with his life... _It's only a_ _matter of time before they realized I'm not dead. That my temporary, silenced body was still working. They'll come for Mey-Rin and me again and this time they will not accept failure. I have to protect my family._

He came to, for felt Mey-Rin cleaning out his stomach wound. She had completed removing the bloody jacket and shirt and was now getting it ready for the stitches.

_What would I do without her?_

He cracked his eyes open and looked. She was focused on pulling a string through the needle. _The pressure she must be under. She probably just full of questions; it was just a matter of time until she asks._

Mey-Rin looked at him. Her eyes filled with heartache as she saw his wore out face again. "What happened to you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment than opened them again. Slowly, he sat up.

"Wait! Don't! You'll bleed more," she said trying to hold him down.

"It's fine. You can close those later... just listen, please." With one hand, he pressed a towel to his wounded side. "There's something... I've been hiding from you for a sometime, but now it's putting you in danger so you need to know."

"What is it...?" she asked uncertain.

He looked up at her. His allowed his eyes to turn into their natural deep purple-reddish color and the thin slits to appear. "I'm a demon."

Sebastian watched for some kind of sign disbelief or fear in Mey-Rin, but she didn't move. After a moment, he collapsed back on the pillow and waited for her to run. When she didn't he continued.

"It's not that I want to be. Actually, I'd give up pretty much everything to be normal, so I could live a life with you... and the baby," he said looking at her stomach. Mey-Rin vacantly put hand to her belly. He knew what she was probably thinking and closed his eyes.

To his surprise, he felt her warm body lay next to his. He opened his eyes.

"The first time I saw you, I knew there was something different about you, Sebastian. The first time we made love, I was sure of it. I just never knew what. Now that I know, I'm finding that I'm not scared. I know you wouldn't hurt me or our baby."

"What if it isn't the sweet, innocence baby you want? What if it's some horrid creature?"

"It won't be. I know it. But what I'm trying to say, "she rubbed his arm, "No matter what happens, I'll be waiting right here with you. That's a promise."

He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. "You are an angel, you know that? The angel that is rescuing me."

She smiled lovingly at him. "You are too, you just don't know it." After a second she said, "What's the danger?"

"They found out about us having the baby and I've been marked as a trader. Choosing you over my leader is a severe offense."

"The devil?"

"Yes. Now they're out to kill me... and you. I fought them off as long as I could, than ran. But they caught up to me and beat me. Finally, the only way out was to fake that I was dead. It worked, but they almost finished me off."

Her face grew sober and she stoked his sore face.

"Are 'they' demons?"

He nodded.

"Does Ciel know your...one?"

"Yes. You see this mark," he held up the back of his hand, "I always told you it was an old tattoo. Well, underneath Ciel's eye patch, his eye bares the same mark. We are bonded together by a contract. I am to serve him until death, then take his soul. It's pitiful really."

"Do still you want too?"

Sebastian was quiet. "I used to think so, but now that I've discovered life with you it's changed my perspective. I just want this...," he hand wrapped around her and her stomach. She smiled shyly.

"And I just want you too." Mey-Rin pushed up and kissed him. Her fingers brushing his messy hair back. He moved passionately with her, secretly wishing he was well enough to roll over and make love with her. When their lips parted she said, " We should probably move you to your room. I'll need to refresh this one so no one thinks I murdered anyone."

"Good idea. I need to wash too."

"You wait here and I'll go get you a change of clothes. You can use my bathroom since it's closer."

Quickly, Mey-Rin went to his room and grabbed some clean night wear and shampoo from his bathroom, then turned on his bedside lantern and flipped over the sheets. When she returned, he was already sitting up, and removing, the remainder of his clothes off.

It was wrong of her, but she couldn't help but laugh. Here he was naked and covered in bloody bandages, like some kind of mummy.

"What...?"

"It's just-, "she chuckled, "You look like a mummy." Sebastian looked himself over and grinned.

"I suppose I do." He eyed her. "And mummy likes what he sees..."

"Oh no, you don't! You are hurt and-" It was too late he'd already got up and darted toward her. She let out a soft scream and he lifted her over his shoulder and swung her around in circles, but her scream soon turned into giggles. When he finally set her down, she grabbed her head and tried to stop it from spinning.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait..." she paused to steady herself, "Your arm. It was hurt? How could you carry that much weight on it? And your face! Most the cuts are already gone."

"I heal faster" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled sheepishly "Of course you do. Now go change," she said throwing him his clothes. "AND not to mention I'll have to rebadge you once you're clean! More work for me."

"Sorry my lady," he said catching them. "But aren't you going to help me? I could drowned, me being the way I am right now. Or...I might not be able to reach certain spots." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll help you this once, but no funny business!"

His devilish smile appeared for the first time sense she found him. "If I didn't have any funny business, then what kind of a butler would I be?"

After struggling to get Sebastian cleaned up, Mey-Rin was able to get him out and helped him down the hall to his room. Once there again she slipped the door open and walked him over to his bed. He lay down with a moan. Obviously, he was still sore.

"There. Are you good now?"

"Yes. Don't you want to sleep with me though?"

His eyes dazzled and hypothesized her into to saying "Yes." After turning the lamp off, she crawled into the bed next to him. He pulled her next to himself suggesting more than sleep. "Sebastian, your body is still healing."

"I'll be fine," he said hotly against her open mouth, making her shiver. Their mouths met. It was not long before their two bodies were entangled as well. Moaning, gasps, and heavy breathing filled the air.

Sebastian brought his lips down to her stomach and kissed it. It was smooth and promised of child. Mey-Rin hands dug into his hair and his kiss deepened and drove down. _Oh, Sebastian_. He lingered there for a minute, letting her take in the sensation.

When he rose up, he looked down at her. She waited anxiously for him. He drove into her and she gasp with pleasure.

He moved with her a little slower than he normal for his body didn't have all its strength back, but even by doing that, Mey-Rin twisted in delight beneath him. Going slower teased her with a longer wait for an orgasm. After a bit, Sebastian was able to bring up the pace and bring her to her climax.

Mey-Rin moaned as she felt him moving deep within her, faster. Then finally cried out his name when she reached her limit.

Even though they had come together many, many times; tonight was different than others. Tonight she made love to a demon.


	2. Finding the army

Ciel sat in his office the next morning, contemplating what and whether Sebastian had really found something the evening before. If he had, he would have surely reported back by now, but he hadn't and there was no word from him.

Just then Bard opened the door pushing in a tea cart. Ciel stared in dismay.

"What are you doing here Bard?"

"Jus' serving your tea."

"But you're the cook. Have the maid doing. It's her job, not yours."

Bard looked down uncomfortably. "Mey-Rin 'asn't started work yet."

"What? Then go wake her up! For God's sake man, use your brain."

He flushed a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Ciel questioned.

"Huh? O'! Um... it's jus', I'm like this when, uh, I'm away from me cigar too long," he lied, but could use a good smoke just then.

Ciel sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. Go. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

After the cook left, Ciel got up and made his way toward the servant's quarters of the mansion. It took him a little while to figure out with one was Mey-Rin's room, but he eventually figured it out.

He knocked.

Nothing.

He knocked hard and said "Mey-Rin?"

Still no answer.

He opened the door and walked in. The room was empty.

That was odd. What was even odder was that all her bed sheets were striped and the room smelt of blood. Hmm, maybe she started her monthly bleed. He continued to look then checked in the bathroom. No one was in there either, but he did find some of Sebastian's clothes sticking out from behind the bathtub.

Ciel frowned. What was this doing in here?

Immediately, he turned and quickly walked down the hall to Sebastian's room. Without knocking he flung the door open. In the next moment he regretted it. There, on Sebastian's bed, was his butler sleeping naked with the maid. The woke up as soon as the door opened.

Ciel stood agape at the sight before him. So many questions flashed across his mind, but the most pressing one was "Why?"

Mey-Rin uncomfortably moved the sheets up a little higher. He had to leave this room. NOW! Quickly he turned and ran out, from the horrid scene.

"M-Mast- ," Sebastian began.

He was gone.

Sebastian sighed. His lady turned to look at him. "What do we do now?"

"Well... I'm going to have to explain this mess we've gotten ourselves into to him." Her hand stroked his agile face.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in his favorite chair. His eyes plastered open as he stared out the window. The scene from the bedroom kept playing over and over again in his mind. The way Sebastian had held that dumb maid. Why was he sleeping with her? He never had shown any affection for her before. For God's sake he was a demon!<p>

"UGH!" he cried out grabbed his head in frustration.

There was two light taps at the door. Sebastian.

"Go away!"

"Sir, we need to talk."

"NO! LEAVE ME!"

Sebastian opened the door anyways. "I need to explain what... you saw and what is going on."

"No... There is nothing to explain. Leave!"

"But there is sir," he paused, "It could affect all of us in the outcome."

Ciel sat quiet for a long minute then asked, "What?"

"... Mey-Rin and I have secretly been seeing each other for the past few months and-"

"WHY?" screamed Ciel.

"Because, I feel for her as does she." Sebastian thought carefully. "We… love each other."

"Pfht! What does she have to offer you? You're a demon!"

"She offers me hope for a new life..."

Ciel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Sebastian continued.

"Recently though, Mey-Rin has discovered she's pregnant with child. My child."

"What?!"

"I'm not sure how but because of this, it has caused an outstanding up roar in hell. Now both she and I are ordered to be killed at all costs. This could endanger you, young lord. With your permission, I would like leave with Mey-Rin to keep harm away from the estate."

"Permission denied!"

"But sir-"

"You've crossed the line this time Sebastian. I'm calling the shots, remember?"

"Yes, my lord."

There was a thick pause in the air, then Ciel resumed. "So hell and all it demons are after you... and her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then fight them."

"What?"

"You can't run forever Sebastian. They'll find you sooner or later and kill you. You mind as well stand your ground and fight. That's what you taught me."

Sebastian stood quiet. He did not know how to approach his side of the argument correctly.

Ciel mused quietly to himself. "You would need an army..."

Sebastian looked up. "I highly doubt there is anyone near here that is strong enough to fight them or enough for that matter."

By now Ciel was determined to make Sebastian fight, for he was still pissed off with him.

"Sebastian, this is an order! I demand you to fight the clan HERE and win!"

By force, his hand lit up and his eyes turned over to their murky purple color.

"Yes, my lord..."

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin ran up to Sebastian as he stepped out of Ciel's office.<p>

"Well?"

Sebastian looked up, wearily, "I'm going to stay and fight."

"What? Why?"

"It's the young master's orders."

Her face scrunched up in angry. "Why that a little brat!" she hissed taking her glasses off, "Does he even care about your health? Or you? You don't have to listen to him you know!"

Sebastian cupped her face in his hands, stroking one cheek.

"I know you do not like his decision, but I have to fight them Mey-Rin. No matter where I go, they will find me. Listen to me though. Even if I die fighting... I will make sure you and our baby safe. That is MY promise to you, which is why I'm going to hide you away until this is all over."

Her big, amber eyes watered over and her lip quivered.

"I-I...I don't want to lose you," she choked.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he had a heart, but his melted to see her like this. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her hair. Her sobs muffled into his jacket.

"I know, dear. I don't want to lose you either. Leaving you is the last thing in the world I want to do." As she weep upon his chest, an overwhelming sensation of sorrow filled him. It threated to tearing his entire chest apart.

Then he felt something hot roll down his cheek. He was crying. Sebastian was feeling sad emotions.

He pulled her tighter to him, fabricating his fingers into her hair. He smelled her sweet vanilla perfume and felt the softness of her skin. She was his treasure. He remembered the life hidden in her womb.

He may never get a chance to hold their baby if he died... More hot tears came.

He'd never felt this way before. Never felt such pain. Was this the way humans felt? Was this the way... Mey-Rin felt?

"When must I leave?" she choked.

"Soon I'm afraid."

"Please... kiss me."

Sebastian lowered his head down to hers and their salty lips touched. They kissed with a sweet, heartbroken passion. Like the two were somehow connected and had just been broken. She muffled a cry of anguish, beneath his lips.

He wanted to as well but remained strong, for Mey-Rin's sake.

When their grieved kiss ended, Sebastian rested his forehead on hers. His gloved hand caressed her wet cheek.

"I will forever love you, Mey-Rin. You have stolen my soul."

"And you have stolen mine."

* * *

><p>Lucifer sat in on his gloomy throne awaiting news from his demons. Nothing had turned up of the scheming traitor, Sebastian. If he ever saw him or the whore he called "love," he rip them both apart.<p>

Suddenly, a grotesque, winged demon enter the room. "Sir."

"What have you found?" he asked.

"Some of the others thought they killed him earlier, sir…but we recently found out he's still alive."

"What?" he bellowed.

The demon sunk back.

Lucifer rose then turned and grumbled to himself, "Fine Sebastian, you want to play a game? Let play game! Only it ends in your death!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian carefully snuck though the alleys of England. He needed an army to help him fight, and he had one person in mind to help accomplish this. He rounded a corner and saw the person he'd been searching for. He stood a ways off flipping through a book. The book of deaths.<p>

"Grell," he whispered huskily.

Grell turned. "OOH SEBBY! I knew you'd come!" he dropped the book, but it vanished just before hitting the ground. He was running now, "I've always dreamed of this day! Finally we can run off and-"

Sebastian's hand came up and Grell ran his face right into it.

"Ohh..." Grell groaned as he fell down.

"I need your help."

"Uh... what kind of help?" he asked. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Do tell what kind of help?"

The demon sighed. How would he explain this story to Grell of all?

"A situation has come up. It seems I've gotten the Phantomhive maid, Mey-Rin, pregnant and now Lucifer and his army are after us. I too need an army to help me fight. I would be most appreciative if you would help me recruit some grim reapers and other who are willing to help."

Grell's face had been frozen with a creepy grin and one eye twitching the whole time. Sebastian watched uncertain. Then he exploded.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?! HOW COULD YOU?! HER OVER MOI?! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? THAT'S IT! SHE'S GOING ON THE "TO DIE LIST"!"

Sebastian growled irritated. He knew this would happen.

Grell kept on complaining, until he collapsed onto the ground sobbing hysterically. "Whhhhhyyyyy?"

"For Pete's sake, Grell, get up! You're a full grown man!"

Grell gasped and lifted his wet face up.

"I am NOT! I'm a lady."

In your dreams…

"Are you going to help me or not? Please Grell, this is important."

The red head sat there for a minute pouting. "What do I get from it?"

"The fact that I'll be alive and my forever gratitude. Isn't that enough? If you don't help Grell, I may die. I'd be leaving behind my heartbroken lover and baby. I may never get a chance to hold my child, Grell. Can you even imagine that? Never getting to see or touch your child?"

Grell face softened. A minute later he sat up and put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Fine. I'll help if it means I'll get to see you alive again."

"Thank you, Grell. This means a lot."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Sebastian had gathered the undertaker, a couple demons that agreed with his cause, almost one hundred sandmen, and a group of phantoms. He was still waiting for Grell to arrive. They all stood at the far side of the property, so as no one from the manor would see.<p>

Ciel came walking out. He wore a smirk on his face.

"This is your army? Really Sebastian? I would have thought you would have recruited more."

Sebastian stood up straight. "There are more men on the way," he said firmly. Ciel didn't seem that convinced.

"You better hope so. With that amount you'll be dead in a minute." Ciel turned and walked back to house.

Sebastian glared after the boy. Sometimes he wondered why he had even signed a contract with him.

"You who! Sebby!" He turned around.

In the distance came Grell with an army of grim reapers, even Will, along with some more demons, shape-shifters, griffins, a 50 ft. dragon, and several other types of creatures. Some, in which, Sebastian had never seen in real life. Most of them carried weapons of some kind and all wore a superior expression on their faces.

Sebastian was could not believe the number in which the annoying reaper had found.

"It's okay. No need to thank me," Grell sighed happily as he walked up to him.

A strong looking human formed creature came forth and shook Sebastian's hand. "We will be glad to serve you," he said heartily, "I too, have a human family and would do anything for them."

"Thank you," he said in a surprisingly quiet tone.

"Oh! Oh! But that's not all I got Sebby!" Grell squealed. "Look!"

A low swooshing noise was becoming louder and they all looked to the sky. A feat of angels flew into view, hundreds of them. Sebastian instinctively winced, but composed himself. They were here to help.

The heavenly hosts landed, their perfect white wings fluttering behind them. The leader, a tall glorious angel stepped forth. He wore a floor length gown and his hair a glowed radiant gold.

"I know angels and demons have been at war since the beginning of time, but now we call a truce. For my king has order us to help you, since you wished to be redeemed from hell's grasp. My men and I will be available to your use. Since Lucifer will be involved in this battle, it will be harder, so more angels are on the way."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, "I deeply appreciate it."

"You're welcome. We will camp on the south side, until the attack happens. Any who want to join us are welcome."

Then he walked back to the group of angels and they flew off. After a moment most the creatures headed in that general direction. Grell winked childishly, then walked off as well.

How did he do that? Sebastian wondered. Without second thought he turned and walk back to the mansion. It would be dark soon.


	3. Let the battle begin

Mey-Rin met him as he walked in, along with Finny and Bard.

"Sebastian," she whispered, "I've told Bard and Finny what's happened and they want to help us fight. They won't slow us down."

He looked up at them. Each seemed to hold a new perspective of him now. They were scared, yet respective.

"If you choice to fight, there is an extreme high chanced it will be to the death," he informed them.

"We know sir," Finny said quietly, "But we care for you guys and wouldn't want anything to happen to you, especially, Mey-Rin and her baby." He smiled shyly.

Bard bumped in.

"Hell, yeah! I'm use to fighting in combat! Pfft. I'll stop at nothin' to get rid of those bloody bastards."

Sebastian let out a defended sighed. He knew he should not let them fight, but what choice did he have.

"Fine. You may fight," he said waving his hand in the air as he walked away. Mey-Rin followed him.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm just drained."

She smiled and hugged him. He couldn't help but hug her small frame back.

"I wish I could fight too, but today I noticed something."

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"Come..." He followed her into a private room and closed the door. Then Mey-Rin removed her glasses and unbuttoned the top of her dress and pulled in down to her waist. He stared at the exposed skin.

Her stomach ever so slightly bulged out. The baby.

Sebastian walked over to her dazed, then fell in the ground at her feet and touched her stomach. Carefully, he placed his head next to it. It was warm and round. Mey-Rin wound her fingers into his black hair.

"It's been a few months."

When he finally looked up, there were tears in his eyes. She petted his pitiful looking face. "What's wrong, love? Aren't you happy?"

"Mey-Rin, you've made me more happy then I've even been in my life. You've giving me a child."

"No. You did that remember?" she grinned.

"Yes...," he replied quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked lifting his face up again. She felt her own hot tears to see his unhappiness.

"I-I..." Sebastian never felt so weak in his life. "I can't imagining never getting to see his or hers beautiful little face. Never getting to lie next to you, with our baby in your arms... I don't want to imagine you being helplessly, killed because of the child in your womb."

Her arms came around his head and her warm tears fell softly on top of it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ciel walked out onto his balcony and looked out over his estate. He began to wonder about the battle he was sending Sebastian into. What if he didn't come out alive? Sebastian was known for always having a streak of good luck, but what if his luck ran out. What would his life be like without his faithful butler? What would life be like alone?<p>

Ciel's brow furrowed and a tear feel off his face. Even though he acted tough and mature most the time, deep inside he was still just a child. A child who needed love. Sebastian had turned into a father figure for him. If he lost him now, it would be like losing his family all over again.

Did he even have a choice though? If Sebastian didn't fight, he'd still be found and killed. Ciel's face was wet now. _Oh, why did he have to get that damn maid pregnant?_

Ciel felt his knees give way, but just then someone caught him and gently set him on the ground.

He looked up to see Sebastian's worried face. "Are you all right, sir?"

Without considering his dignity or pride, Ciel threw his small arms around Sebastian and cried into his vest. Ciel cried all the tears he had been hiding all those years. The tears from his parent's death. The tears from his overwhelming role in society. The tears from the thought of losing his father-like butler.

Sebastian sat surprised at first by the youth master's unusual sentimental act, but then hugged the little boy back. Truth be told, Ciel was a fragile child, standing on an unstable Earth.

"I-I'm sorry...," Ciel whimpered. "For what I said...I didn't mean to force you-"

"Shh. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, but this is something I have to face up too."

He pulled back and wiped Ciel's tears away. He had never seen Ciel so vulnerable. Would his child be like this? Small and sensitive? Could he fill the role as father and love it?

A loud shriek suddenly pierced the air. The two looked up. What appeared to be dark clouds rolling in, was a mob of wicked demons, thousands of them. Sebastian felt the hair on his neck stand up and a growl rose.

"Run..." he murmured. "RUN!"

Ciel scrabbled up, dashed across his room and tore the door open. Sebastian heard him screaming a warning as he ran down the halls.

"It's time…" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin lifted her head up from washing the dishes at the noise. She heard Ciel's horrible words, but they were quickly blocked out by the sound of a loud blood-curling war cry. Her eyes grew and a cold shiver shook her to the bone. <em>It's time...<em>

Finny and Bard, both dashed around grabbing guns and weapons. Mey-Rin on the other hand ran up to Ciel.

"WHERE'S SEBASTIAN?!" she screamed over the horrible, demon war cries coming from outside.

"I DON'T KNOW! HE WAS ON MY PATIO LAST!"

Her heart stopped. _Oh dear God, please..._

She turned and ran as fast as her legs could go. Sebastian's haunting words came to her: 'I might die fighting... but no manner what happens, I will keep you and our baby safe. That is MY promise to you.'

"NOOOO!" Hot tear blurred her vision and she crashed into a wall. She gasped for breathed and tried to get up. Her legs failed her. Through sobs she cried "S-Sebast..."

Quickly, a pair of strong arms scooped her up and began running. She glanced up. It was Sebastian. He looked as he had the night he relieved he was a demon. His eyes were an unnatural color of purple and he had a sharp edge to his look.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed, but his words were muted by sudden sound of windows breaking and screaming.

She nodded, relived to see him. _For now, but I'm afraid all hell is about to break loose.._

* * *

><p>Pure chaos rained down on the Phantomhive manor. Demons broke through windows and doors, while the members of the house hold ran around the property for the safety of the camp. Sebastian had managed to help Ciel and Mey-Rin out, but was uncertain about the other two who had ran for weapons.<p>

(Tanaka is on holiday in Hawaii btw).

When they reached the camp, they saw the warriors were already ready to fight. Their faces like pure steel.

"How many are there?" Sebastian gasped setting Mey-Rin down.

The leader of the angels spoke with a voice like thunder, "More than any I've even seen before."

They turned to look at the mansion. It was covered by a dark fog of demons. The sky had also become bleak. All of them were searching for the Mey-Rin and him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. She was supposed to be out of the country when this happened.

The murk began to form into a group on the other side. In the front was their leader, Lucifer.

Sebastian turned to her. "Mey-Rin, I want you to go now..."

Her face clouded with pain. It was too soon.

"Grell!" he called, then turned his head back to her. "I want you to go with him. He'll take you away from here."

She sensed this was their last goodbye and muffled a sob, but nodded.

He gently rubbed the tears from wet cheek.

"I love you, my dear. More than anything in the world and always will. Never forget that!" he growled through his flowing tears.

"I-I love you too...," she whispered.

"Tell," he swallowed hard and stiffed a cry, "Tell our baby I love him too."

She embraced him for as long as she could, before a scream came from the other end of the field. Regretfully, she pulled back and Sebastian took her hand, then as soberly and politely as he had ever done before, he slowly bowed and kissed it. Mey-Rin covered her mouth with her other hand to hold back from going into a frenzy.

The army watched sorrowfully departure, between the lovers. They too, knew there was little hope.

Grell waited patiently next to them.

When Sebastian finally rose, he called for Grell to step forth. He walked up with the tall, proud, dignity of a man for the first time.

"Take Mey-Rin away from here, as fast as you can and take a few men with you!"

He nodded gruffly and yelled a couple names.

"Goodbye, Mey-Rin. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Mey-Rin stood on the verge of hysterics, but placed her hand on his cheek.

"Goodbye... my angel. You always were one; you just...never knew it."

Sebastian felt his eyes getting hot again and quickly ordered Grell to take her away before he changed his mind. Grell picked her up and ran with his recruit toward the forest boarding the Phantomhive property.

Sebastian did not look back.

Instead, he turned his attention toward the army ahead of them. The number of immortals was beyond counting. They made war cries and screams to show their excitement and impatience. It made him shutter. Lucifer didn't seem in the mood to wait much longer either.

Sebastian turned back to his own army. There were many of them as well. More angels, and other creatures had arrived since the last he'd seen, but it still would be a very rough and bloody battle.

"I'd like to thank all right now for coming to my defense. I cannot express in words my appreciation. Many of us will die today, but because of your sacrifice Mey-Rin will live and give birth to our child. Thank you."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

A couple members of his team caught his eye. The undertaker, now dress as the legendary reaper he used to be. The leader of the angels, looking more powerful than ever with his glimmering sword. Finny and Bard, who had surprisingly made it out of the house. Then there was Claude, who had shown up at the last minute.

The last, to cross his gaze wasn't even there. He pictured Grell carrying Mey-Rin away. She was crying.

"Goodbye, love...," he whispered to himself.

Just then, Lucifer yelled a wrenching war cry and his army charged.

They all braced themselves.

Sebastian suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. It was Bard, who handed him a couple swords.

"Here, I don't think butter knives will get you far this time..."

"Thank-you, Bard." Sebastian's gazed quickly fell on Ciel. Why didn't I send him with Grell?!

"Ciel! Go hide in the woods! NOW!" The boy dashed towards the trees.

Sebastian turned back toward the advancing army. Then their army charged.

The distance between them was several areas, but it was covered swiftly due to their supernatural speed. The moment just before the enemies collided, Sebastian thought one more time of Mey-Rin on that one morning. He envisioned her holding her stomach, and then she looked at him with her big amber eyes, and smiled.

The armies crashed together in the most horrible sound. Screams, clashed, cries, and snarls flooded the air, echoing off hills and mountains.

Within the first few seconds, hundreds were dead.


	4. A Death and A Reunion

Sebastian flew around the field, slicing though demons and crushing their bones. A couple landed on him and stabbed his back with their swords, but he was hastily able to shake them off and kill them. The amount of them was overwhelming.

He looked over to see the angels were cutting through the demons like they were paper. Sebastian saw others fighting. He also saw them dead...

Hannah, the demon maid, lay in a horrible bloody heap on the grass. Claude had run over to her, only to let out a scream of pain and anger. He quickly got up and violently killed all the other demons near her.

Sebastian understood how Claude felt. If that had been Mey-Rin he would have been just as devastated.

By now the smell of blood and death was becoming overwhelming. Their army was being defeated by Lucifer's. With less of them to worry about, the demons now aiming for Sebastian. He fought them with the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a beast. Their bodies quickly fell to the ground, sliced open. However, Sebastian did not get this victory without pain.

His face had been cut in a horrific manner and now one eye was blinded by blood. Deep cuts covered his frame, and his left arm was twisted painfully. Lucky for him though, others stepped in to help him fight. As they fought though, Sebastian looked around the field for the first time since the battle started.

Bodies lay bleeding everywhere, while other still fought on. It was then that Sebastian realized something disturbing. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen...

WHERE IS HE?! Sebastian's eyes grew. He searched through the battle for him, but he was not there. Sebastian looked towards the forest.

NO! He thought.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin muffled her sobs into Grell's shoulder as he and carried her away. The faint screams from the fight barely reached her ears. Sebastian... Her eyes watered from the pain of remembering him.<p>

The sound of something hitting the ground made her look up. A couple of the soldiers who had been following 'Grell' were now lying on the ground behind them.

"Um... Grell?"

"Yes?" he panted.

But before she could answer, something large and hard slammed into Grell, flinging them several yards. Mey-Rin lay still. There was a pain in her side. She heard the noise of her escort fighting someone, but a loud smack silenced everything. Slowly, she lifted her head up.

Everyone was lying on the ground, even Grell, but the mysterious attacker was nowhere to be seen.

Carefully, she crawled to her feet and glanced around nervously. Her breath became heavy and rapid. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and yanked to the side of the clearing. She tried to scream but something covered her mouth. Her hands went to the person's arms and she tried to pry them away. A low, rough voice spoke.

"Shh... stay quiet if you want to live," he hissed. From what she gathered the man holding her was twice her size. "Hmm... I suppose you are appealing for a human. I can see why Sebastian picked you."

Her eyes widened. Sebastian!

The large creature bent over and smelled her neck. She stood helplessly. "What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"M-Mey-Rin...," she stuttered fearful as he lifted his hand.

"A Japanese name. How interesting." His huge hand went down to her stomach. "From what I hear, you are caring a child. True?"

She was too scared to answer.

"It must be, judging from the way your waist is extending... But this child is not ordinary. Is it?"

Her hearts beat wildly.

"It's father is a demon. Yes? Tsk. Naughty girl." His claw-like finger caught her chin, so she would look up at him.

His face was horrible like all the other demons, but yet somehow striking... His brown hair had golden streaks through in it and his horrendous face looked as if he had once been handsome. From what she read in the Bible, Lucifer had been thrown out of heaven after he'd wished to be like God. So he had been a gorgeous angel once.

Unfortunately, his features were now unmatched and distorted. His sharp nose was slightly crooked to one side and his jagged, fang like teeth looked to long for his mouth. His cheekbones were so sharp the flesh around them was torn and his hair was wild and unmanaged. He looked dangerous and sinister.

He looked into her eyes as in until she froze and stared back in a trance. His dark, purple eyes immobilized her body.

"Yes," his hot, foul breath whispered against her face "If you weren't so been poisoned by Sebastian, I might have you as my own."

"DON'T TOUCH HER, LUCIFER!"

He looked up mildly surprised from the enchanted women.

Mey-Rin came to and looked over. Her beloved Sebastian stood shaking and wounded.

"Sebastian!" she cried. He looked almost worse than the night she first found him on her patio. One of his eyes looked severely infected and he gripped an arm. Blood seeped out the multiple cuts covering his body. He looked like a walking dead person.

"Trying to be a hero?" Lucifer implied. He moved Mey-Rin's hair away from her neck and bought his claw down to it. "Come any closer and I will slit her throat. That would be such a waste too considering she is such a rare case." He slowly rubbed her stomach with the other hand as he said this.

Mey-Rin closed her eyes.

Sebastian showed his fangs and growled. "One, last warning Lucifer. HANDS OFF!"

Lucifer's face answered him, with a devilish smirk that dared him to try. Sebastian let out a loud growl and charged him with lighten speed. From there out everything happened very quickly.

Lucifer bared his fangs as well and drove his hand down to kill Mey-Rin. Just as his claws were about to drive into Mey-Rin, someone pushed her out of the way and took the blow instead. Sebastian leaped onto his ex-leader and viciously began attack him. He tore at everything his hands met. A piece of Lucifer's back flew off.

The two rolled around on the ground, yowling and screaming, like wolves. Sebastian was able to throw him off and peer over to see what had happened to Mey-Rin.

Now far off, Mey-Rin sat staring shocked at Ciel's bleeding body.

No... Why is Ciel here? I told him to stay in the trees and hide!

In a flash, Lucifer was on him and bit down on his shoulder hard. Sebastian screamed in pain. Then with new adrenalin rush ripped Lucifer off his back and slammed him into a tree trunk. The old tree fell over with a loud thud. "Damn you!" he yelled.

Lucifer rose up and wiped the blood from his mouth, then glanced over at the Mey-Rin vulnerable state. Sebastian charged him before he reached her. The two went into another vigorous fight. Sebastian was thrown and smashed into a large rock; cracking it.

"Face it! You're weak!" He walked up and grabbed Mey-Rin, "You can't even save your mate."

"Says you!" she yelled, then swiftly swung her foot up and smacked him as hard as she could a crossed the face. Lucifer hissed and dug her claws into her arms.

"Try that again and I'll kill him first!"

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed back.

Sebastian lifted his fame up, shakily. He felt more blood come out of his mouth then normal but ignored it and ran up to Lucifer, only to be picked up and thrown into a tree. Blood flew out in every direction.

Mey-Rin watched in horror. "Sebastian!"

"SILENCE, my dove," Satan sneered. He walked over to Sebastian's body which was wounded-beyond recognition. "Now, Sebastian, watch as I kill your precious maid first, and then you!"

He helpless looked up and gripped his side in pain. "No..."

"No?" Satan questioned.

"I made a promise. A-and I...," blood poured out of his mouth," I... intend to keep it!" he gasped.

"No! SEBASTIAN, NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO! FORGET ABOUT ME!" she screamed as her hysterical sobs began to return.

The broken demon very slowly rose up. Lucifer watched puzzled.

"FOR MY FAMILY!"

And with his last energy, Sebastian rammed his fist threw Lucifer's chest and tore out everything he could grab. Mey-Rin screamed at the sight. Then Sebastian collapsed.

Lucifer stubbed back, letting go of Mey-Rin. Blood and a dark smoke came out of Satan and his fiery eyes turned toward them. "Why you!" he gaged and he stumbled towards Sebastian.

Mey-Rin ran up and punched him, only to get knocked aside like a domino. Then with both hands he pulled out his sword and rose up his above his head. Sebastian's blood shot eyes looked up.

He was too weak to fight anymore.

"And now Sebastian, YOUR GAME IS OVER!"

Mey-Rin's blood curling scream shot through the air as Lucifer drove the sword down.

It never reached Sebastian however, for Ciel jumped on Lucifer's back and pushed the weapon down into the beast's own gut. Satan's eyes grew and he gasped loudly. His gasped turned into blood curly chokes then his body fell to the ground. The limp body began to hiss, then disappeared in a fog of purple.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin sat petrified for a moment at all that had happened. A rain drop fell on her face and she blinked. "Sebastian," she murmured quietly. Her eyes drifted over to the body. She scrambled up and stumbled to him.<p>

He didn't move. He didn't even look alive anymore. Dirty tears ran down her face.

"Sebastian? Love?"

He looked up at her. "A-are.. youuu a-alright?" he strained.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. How are we supposed to fix you up this time?"

Instead of answering, he looked over to Ciel's still body.

"Ciel..."

Mey-Rin looked, than ran over to him. The little boy was wounded as well. He had a deep gash down his back from where Lucifer's claws had dug down. By the way it was bleeding; she guessed some of his internal parts were in serious condition as well.

"He's hurt bad!" she called.

Sebastian began dragging his body toward Ciel. He was too injured to walk. Mey-Rin helped him to rest of the way; all while crying over the horrible unfolding events.

They both sat down next to Ciel.

"Ciel?" Sebastian whispered.

"Master?" she asked.

He opened his eyes, but his breathing was heavy and uneven. Ciel looked at both of them. His hand clutched at his stomach.

"I-I'm... I'm scared," he choked.

Sebastian did his best to pull the child's head onto his lap and stoked his bloody, dark hair back.

"I'm here...," his raspy voice answered.

"S-s-sorry... I'm...," Ciel winced in pain. Sebastian watched with a heavy heart. He had been this boy's guardian and now he was dying. Have I failed my responsibility?

"Will you stay with me... please?" he whimpered.

"Of course, my l-lord. Why not…? Youuuu s-saved me. I'm… forever in your debt."

They all sat there in rain and listened to its soft patter and the silence. It was peaceful, yet depressing.

Ciel gasped hard. His time was coming. He grabbed Sebastian's jacket and looked up at him. "I need toooo t-tell yoouu…I-I-I...love you...ffffather."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in pain. Father? Ciel saw him as a father?

"I love youu too, s-son." And he bent over to kiss the boy's forehead. Ciel held Sebastian's hand tightly, until his own dropped and he died.

Mey-Rin muffled sobs over the death of their master. Sebastian covered his face with hand and tried to take it all in. It is all over? Lucifer and Ciel are gone? No more war? Sebastian's bloody tears ran down his face. It seemed like death was all around them.

Mey-Rin crawled over to him and wrapped her arms carefully around him. He held her weakly back too.

"Let's go," she whispered.

After a minute, he nodded. She helped him up and they limped toward the main battle area. Each step sent excruciating pained through his body. Twenty gruesome minutes later they walked out onto the field. Countless dead bodies lay everywhere. The demons that survived were fleeing. Their own men, that were still alive, hovered in groups mending to each other's wounds.

The air smelt heavily of the blood and death surrounding them. Mey-Rin could barely tell they were standing on grass it was so discolored. It was a horrible, surreal scene.

"What does it look like?" Sebastian barely asked.

She looked up at him. What does it look like? He...can't see? His eyes were swollen and covered in blood. He didn't focus his gaze on anything in particular , like a blind person would. She covered her mouth and sucked in the pain that was swelling her heart up the point she thought it was bust.

"It's not pretty... There are a lot of bodies and blood."

"I fig-..." he caught his breath, "I figured that."

They continued, until Sebastian unexpectedly collapsed. He cried out from in pain of the impact.

"Sebastian!"

Mey-Rin dropped down and held his head up. He looked broken. He was bleeding everywhere, pain consumed him, and now he couldn't see. She was glad he couldn't see her, for her tears were now coming unstoppably.

"Mey-Rin...," Sebastian felt for her face. She placed his hand over her cheek.

"Yes..?" she choked. Don't die, please! I need you HERE with me. With our child!

"Your safe... I-...I kept my promise."

"Don't say that!" she cried. "You're safe too!"

"Look at me Mey-Rin... I'm finished. My-y life… is…."

"NO!" she wept, but she knew it was true. By now, some of the others had turned and were watching the two. They were not sure what had happened in the forest, but what they did know was that it had Sebastian half to death.

"I love you," she choked. The pain in her heart was more than over bearable.

"I-...," he was too weak to finish.

She leaned over and kissed his cut up lips. Even though he tasted of blood, she didn't care. He was her lover, fighter, and companion. Their love for each other shone through it all.

"Please, don't leave me... not like this. Ciel is already dead. Not you too!" she whispered against his forehead.

"I love you."

"No. SEBASTIAN!"

"Take...care of him. Take-..." He didn't finish, for the shattered demon gasped his last breath.

"Sebastian?! SEBASTIAN?!" she shook him. Then once she realized the truth, let out the most gut wrenching cry ever heard in all of England. She cried like a wolf that lost its mate. Overwhelmed, she fell over onto his chest and sobbed uncontrollably into his ripped uniform. All the members of their army stood silent; letting raining falling off their faces. Even though they had won the battle, in their hearts they had lost.

Mey-Rin gripped his jacket staring into nowhere. Then slowly she started singing a lullaby, she'd come up with for their baby. She had wanted to sing it for Sebastian, but never had the chance.

(Not "Rock a bye Baby" melody)

"Rock to sleep,

My blissful young one.

Your cares and fears...

Have drifted… away."

She coughed a painful sob and continued.

"Rock to sleep,

"My slumbering loved one.

Your mother awaits,

Beyond the next day..."

"Goodbye, Sebastian," she whispered.

* * *

><p>A week later, Mey-Rin strolled quietly through the Phantomhive garden. All the bodies had been taken care of, and respect was shown to the deaths of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis. To the public Ciel had been mauled to death by a bear while out hiking.<p>

Among the list of dead were William Spear, Bardory, Hannah Anafeloz, Finnian, Alan Humphries, and Ronald Knox. The death toll rose to be in the hundreds though.

Now, life felt so meaningless. Everyone she knew was dead. She didn't see why she wasn't too. The only thing that was keeping her alive was the fact she had Sebastian's baby in her stomach. Everything else was dull and wearisome.

The Phantomhive estate was abandon and the release papers were waiting to be signed by Tanaka who would inherit everything according to Ciel's will. Originally, the manor would have gone to Sebastian but his death cut that short.

Mey-Rin hadn't slept well since that horrible day. The day everything. He was all she ever wanted and now he was gone. She couldn't even cry anymore for her body was so dehydrated. Her once lively eyes were now dark with sags and her hair remained down and un-brushed.

_Will I ever be happy again? I feel like I'm just half of a whole…At least I have his child though. Then it will kind of be like I have him._

Mey-Rin stopped next to the garden's biggest fountain and watched the water fall. She used to think this place was beautiful. Once, she had secretly kissed Sebastian next to this fountain.

"I-... I miss you, so much," she crooned. The mental image of him smiling came to her mind. He was happy and unharmed.

Mey-Rin collapsed next to the fountain. She never felt so alone in the world.

"WHY?!" Why must I suffer this? Is this punishment?"

"Mey-Rin...," a soft voice said behind her. She sniffed and wiped her face. _How embarrassing to be caught by a stranger like this. _

She turned and there, in a white formal suit, stood Sebastian.

"Se...," Mey-Rin was at a loss for words. She stared in disbelieve. _I'm I dreaming or dead?_

He stared to walk toward her. He looked perfect. Not a scratch... and in white. She had never seen him wear white. He looked like an angel.

"Sebastian...?" she quivered.

"It's me," he nodded.

She stood slowly. It looked like him. She hoped this was real or she would probably die from anymore disappointment. Then when they were finally face to face, she realized it was him. Sebastian.

She flung herself into his arms and wept wildly. He held her firmly back and cried into her messing hair.

"I'm here... It's me. I won't leave you."

Relief flooded her. He was here with her. ALIVE!

Sebastian lifted her up and swung her around. She held into him tightly. She never wanted to let go. When he set her down, she looked up through tears of joy. He smiled down at her. That smile... it was the same smile she imaged.

Without another word, she thrust her lips up to his and passionately kissed him. He kissed her back with desire like never before. Their hot kiss, made him want her again. His Mey-Rin...

They stood like this for a minute, until she pulled back to look at him. He was gorgeous!

"How?" she asked quietly, "Y-You... died?"

"Only temporary, my dear," he said stroking back her hair. "I was sent to hell after I died, but Lucifer has banished me. He never died either. I'm stripped of my rank and free. I'm a free now, Mey-Rin! And I'm also an angel now...!"

"You're... an angel?" she asked.

"Yes..." he whispered against her soft lips, "I was offered another position. Now I'm part angel, part human. We can live out our lives together... we can have children."

Her grin grew and she kissed him gently. "I think I'd like that," she said happily. " Oh! I...I'm so happy your here, Sebastian. My words cannot even begin to describe how much I love you. I thought I'd lost you."

"I know, but from now on I'll stay by your side, forever..."

Then he pulled her into a series of sweet kisses. The two halves had been reunited.

The morning sun crept through the light drapes and filled the room with a warming glow. Sebastian lazily rolled over. _Hmm... more sleep_. Since his return, he found that his human side was more demanding of elements like these. He heard a soft croon behind him and turned around.

Mey-Rin was awake as well, looking as pleasant and beautiful as she always did. Her loving eyes looked up at him, then back down. He looked down too. In her arms, lay two healthy babies nursing on her breasts. Twins... Nathaniel and Benjamin.

His face lite up with a prideful, fatherly smile. His children and his wife. He reached out his and stroked Benny's soft black hair. The half sleeping child crooned quietly, but did not stir.

Sebastian looked up at their mother. She smiled back at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Then the husband and wife carefully reached over and kissed each other.

**:::Overview:::**

Upon Sebastian return, the Phantomhive Company and estate was forfeited to him and he gladly took over and led the company into its best years of production.

Benjamin and Nathaniel grew up under the Phantomhive name and inherited the company and estate from Sebastian. In 1942, Benjamin died in a car accident, leaving the title to Nathaniel. Nathaniel married an English woman and had three children of his own.

As for Sebastian and Mey-Rin, they lived peacefully on the estate until the day they both died. They had three children; Benny, Nathan, and a daughter named Susan and were happily married for 53 years.

**THE END**

**Please comment to tell me what you like or what you didn't like **

**THANKS TO ALL MY FANS THAT STUCK WITH ME ON THIS ONE! If it hadn't been for you guys cheering me on, I would have not finished it.**


	5. Her B (Bonus)

:::Bonus Chapter:::

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop that you-… Nooo you may not touch my javelin! BENNY PUT THAT VASE DOWN!" Grell yelled at the two little boys as they ran around him. They were now four and full of energy; energy that Grell couldn't handle.

Sebastian had asked Grell to babysit them while Mey-Rin and him went out for an important business meeting.

Sucking in a deep breath Grell, marched over to Benjamin and grabbed the antique vase from him. Benjamin made face then kicked Grell in the leg. It was enough to cause him to drop the vase and cry out in pain.

"OW! HEY THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" He growled at Benny who had caught the vase and ran squealing over to Nathan. The two giggled excitedly then dashed out of the room.

"This is no job for a lady as refined as me. I shouldn't let Sebby talk me into these things!" he complained as he followed the path the two had taken. There was no sign of them. He searched in and out of the rooms, but all was quiet.

"Children, come out wherever you are pleeeeeaseee. No more games."

The house was silent.

"What will it take for those brats to come out?" He thought for a moment " How about we have some cookies and milk!"

All of the sudden there was the loud sound glass breaking and feet running down the hall. The boys erupted into thrilled cries of delight. _I hope that vase didn't cost too much_, Grell thought worriedly to himself.

"Come on Uncle Gwell! Cookies! COOOKIEEESSS!" Nathan screamed as he tugged on Grell's trench coat.

"YEAH, COOKIES!" Benny joined in.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Nathan, please stop pulling on my jacket! Thank-you."

Grell led the two into the kitchen where he served them a batch of pre-made cookies. What he didn't expect though was that it would them the most extreme sugar rush he'd ever seen. For the next thirty, horrifying minutes of Grell's life, the boys screamed, tugged, teased, laughed, poked, drooled, and cried all over him. Afterwards, both quickly fell asleep on the Victorian sofa.

Grell's blood shot eyes looked down at the two children sleeping next to him. _Are they finally down?_

Someone began knocking at the front door and Grell staggered up to answer it.

"Yesss?" he asked wearily as he opened it.

It was Sebastian and Mey-Rin.

"OH SEBBY! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE BACK!" Grell exploded as he flung his arms around Sebastian and began sobbing. "IT WAS SO AWFUL! THEY WERE MONSTERS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEM! THEY WERE SO LOUD AND… EVERYWHERE! I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER E-E-END!" Grell moaned. "YOU HAVE CONVINCED ME NEVER TO HAVE CHILDREN!"

Sebastian looked at Grell unsure, but he said that he wouldn't focus him to babysit again.

"Oh! By the way, they kind of broke a few things too…," Grell nervously added.

"What things?" Mey-Rin asked as her brows furrowed.

"A blue vase, an ironing board, two glass cups, a pillow, five toy soldiers, a play chair…"

Sebastian and Mey-Rin's eyes grew as the list did.

"All that?!"

"Yes, but it was all their faults! I did my best to tame them but their wild as animals!"

Just then Nathan piped up. "UNCLE GWELL! I'M THIRSTY!"

Grell's face drained of color. He quickly slipped passed the couple and started running down the front steps.

"Sorry Sebby! I wish I could stay but I get going! Call me if you ever need me again… just not for babysitting. Tootles!"

Sebastian shook his head and looked at Mey-Rin.

"It's fine. I'll stay home next time and watch them," she said smiling, then reached up and kissed his cheek. Sebastian watched her as she walked into the house and called to kids they were home. The boys burst into happy welcomes and Mey-Rin greeted them with just as much enthusiasm.

_It must be a mother's touch…_ Sebastian smiled to himself and he closed the door.


End file.
